1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to architectural templates and, more particularly, the invention relates to a full-scale architectural template and method for installing construction elements for exhibitions, trade shows, conventions and corporate events without damaging a carpet or a floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exhibitions, trade shows, conventions and other events are generally hosted in buildings capable of accommodating a large number of people. For these events, a building is typically sub-divided into many booths and other smaller meeting spaces. Construction elements such as walls and cabinets are assembled in designated locations to create the booths and other meeting spaces. Also, HVAC equipments, electrical and data services lines are installed and furniture is transported to designated locations.
A disadvantage of existing methods is during transportation of the construction elements, HVAC equipments, electrical and data services lines and furniture, a carpet or a floor can easily be damaged. A further disadvantage of existing methods is that the walls and cabinets are assembled directly on the carpet or on the floor, thereby damaging the carpet or the floor. A further disadvantage of existing methods is the exact locations for the booths and other construction elements are identified according to a floor-plan, which is time consuming.